Marvel Cinematic Universe (OrigamiYodaCanHelpUs1243)
This is a fan-based article about the Marvel Phases. This article belongs to (OrigamiYodaCanHelpUs1243). Phase 1: The First Heroes *''Iron Man: Rise Of Whiplash! (June 7, 2008)'' *''Captain America: The First Avenger (February 12, 2009)'' *''The Incredible Hulk! (November 3, 2009)'' *''Spider-Man: The Ballad Of Doc Oc (August 25, 2010)'' *''Hawkeye and Bullseye (October 26, 2010)'' *''Iron Man 2 (December 17, 2010)'' Phase 2: Origins *''Thor (March 21, 2011)'' *''X-Men: The Beginning (September 6, 2012)'' *''Marvel's Avengers (December 25, 2012)'' *''Marvel's Peggy Carter (January 13, 2013)'' Phase 3: The Infinity Saga *''Marvel Knights (July 3, 2013)'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier (November 26, 2013)'' *''Avengers: Age Of Ultron (December 25, 2013)'' *''X-Men: Days Of Future Past (February 28, 2014)'' *''Doctor Strange: Threat Of Dormammu (September 26, 2015)'' *''Ant-Man Versus Yellow Jacket (January 12, 2016)'' *''X-Men: Apocalypse (April 26, 2016)'' *''Spider-Man Homecoming (November 7, 2017)'' *''Black Panther: Rise Of Kilmonger (February 29, 2018)'' *''Avengers: Infinity War (April 26, 2018)'' *''Ant-Man and The Wasp (November 3, 2018)'' *''Captain Marvel (March 3, 2019)'' *''Avengers: Endgame (April 26, 2019)'' *''Spider-Man: Far From Home (July 2, 2019)'' Phase 4: A New Year *''Black Widow (2020) directed by OrigamiYodaCanHelpUs1243 and Kevin Feige'' *''The Eternals (2020) directed by Janna Frinski'' *''Shang-Chi And The Legend Of The Ten Rings (2021) directed by Jon Faverou'' *''The Twins (2021) directed by OrigamiYodaCanHelpUs1243'' *''Doctor Strange: In The Multiverse Of Madness (2021) directed by The Russo Brothers'' *''Black Panther: Realm Of Kings (2022) directed by Ryan Coogler'' *''Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 3 (2022) directed by James Gunn'' *''Captain Marvel: Protector Of The Galaxy (2022) directed by Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck'' Phase 5: A New Era *''X-Men: New Mutants (2022)'' *''Fantastic Four: Doom Day (2022)'' *''Blade (2023)'' *''Black Panther: Rebirth (2023)'' *''Wolverine: Hunted For Life (2024)'' *''Spider-Man: A Hero's Journey (2025)'' Phase 6: Reassemble *''Doctor Strange: Shards (2025)'' *''Avengers: The New Age (2025)'' *''Shang Chi 2: Wrath Of Mephisto (2026)'' *''Blade 3 (2026)'' *''Fantastic Four 2: Silver Surfer (2027)'' *''Spider-Man 3: The Rise Of The Sinister Six (2027)'' *''Thor: Love And Thunder (2027!'' Phase 7: New Heroes *''Weapons (2028)'' *''Tech And Titan (2028)'' *''Spider-Man: Sweet Home (2029) directed by Jon Favero'' *''What If?...... (2030) directed by Kevin Feige and OrigamiYodaCanHelpUs1243'' *''Black Panther: First Boy (2030)'' Phase 8: New Generations *''Blade 4: Outbreak (2031)'' *''Doctor Strange: Prelude To Galactus (2031)'' *''Ant-Man: Untitled project (2032)'' *''Amadeus Cho: Genius Hulk (2032)'' Note: This is a picture of the next phase. Enjoy! Phase 9: The Secret Invasion Saga *''Nova (2033)'' *''The Unstoppable Wasp (2033)'' *''The Mighty Thor (2034)'' *''Namor: The Sub-Mariner (2034)'' *''Warlock (2025)'' Phase 10: Intergalactic *''Black Panther: Secret Empire (2035)'' *''Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 4 (2036)'' *''Doctor Strange: Illuminati (2036)'' *''Captain Marvel And The Valkyries (2037)'' *''The Thunderbolts (2037)'' Phase 11: Generations *''Black Widow 2 (2038)'' *''Fantastic Four 2 (2038)'' *''Ant-Man: Masters Of Evil (2039)'' *''Spider-Man: Dimensions (2039)'' *''Avengers V (2040)'' Phase 12: Ruins *''Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 5 (2041)'' *''The Thunderbolts 2 (2042)'' Category:Created by OrigamiYodaCanHelpUs1243 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes